Demon in the Dark
by Rae1990
Summary: Sometimes life will lead you down a road you never thought would be traveled. Going back to the place I was born was never quite on the cards for me. But somehow, fate intervened and I find myself facing things I never thought existed. E/B. mostly A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - SM made these wonderful characters. I just want a chance to play :)**

* * *

><p>Everything is dark.<p>

I try to open my eyes, but I've got no strength.. No sight.

Calling out my mother's name, all I get back is silence.

And more silence.

Then..

There's sirens. I can see light behind my eyelids.

I try hard to open my eyes.

I can hear voices.. Someone reassuring me that everything will be okay.

I whisper for my mom.

I try to open my eyes.

Something loud goes off in the distance.

Some sort of machinery.

Another reassuring voice, telling me they will get me out in no time.

I try to open my eyes.

They open. Slowly.

I see my mothers dead eyes staring back. Lifeless.

All goes black, as I get suffocated by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's very short. Hopefully, the few of you who have taken a chance and read my tiny story.. will stick around long enough to truly get stuck into it. <strong>

**I can promise more explanations in the next chapter. **

**This story has been stuck in my head for months.. and I had it all outlined and a few chapter written.. but I decided to just go with the flow and just follow the character outlines and see where it leads me. I have got a road I'm following in my head, though. Do not panic. I know where to go ;) **

**Thanks for hanging around.. I think whoever gave this story a shot deserves some brilliant rec's in return! **

**ExquisiteEdward - Colour of Loneliness. _I Looooooove this Edward. He is soo.. mm. Yummy. The swear words make me all tingly. LOL!_**

**ExquisiteEdward - My Devil. _I only just read this story today, but I am already hooked. _**

**So there you have it, two brilliant stories from a awesome author! Go knock yourselves out. **

**Peace. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Sm owns twilight. I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>Beeping was going off all around me.<p>

My body, skin, bones... everything ached. My eyes were heavy and my throat was so dry, it felt like sand paper.

I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt glued together.

_What happened?_

"Miss Swan?" I heard a male voice. I tried my hardest to answer but all that left my mouth was a noise that resembled a squeak.

I heard the voice talk again, but I was already slipping away.

* * *

><p>I tried opening my eyes. One eye opened, and then the other.<p>

I was in a room. On a bed. The walls were bland, an off white colour. There was a small portable television on a bracket up high on the wall.

_Am I in a hospital?_

Thinking hard, I tried remembering what happened to me.

I spent the day with my girls, relaxing by Shara's pool. Mom had work and she told me she'd pick me up on her way home in the evening. Around seven-ish, she came and collected me and we went to McDonald's...

Then it all went black.

I noticed a remote next to me. Picking it up, I looked at all the buttons and noticed a green button with the words' call' written over it. Guessing that it would alert the nurses, I pressed it. Three times. Yes, I'm quite anxious.

Within a few minutes, a short, chubby man with a receding hairline strolled into the room.

"Nice to see you're awake, Miss Swan." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm Dr Hopkins. May I ask, what can you remember?"

I relay everything up until McDonald's.

"Where's my mom?" I asked, expecting her to be here with me.

Dr Hopkins looked to the floor, before clearing his voice and looking into my eyes. "After you left McDonald's, there was a car accident," He admitted.

Panic engulfed me, taking over my entire being while I started to shake uncontrollable. "I want my mother," I replied, in a shaky voice, denying what I know in my bones to be true.

"The car accident you both were in was serious. You were very lucky, Miss Swan. You got away with a concussion and a broken wrist. Unfortunately, your mother wasn't so lucky. She died on impact," He shook his head.

"No," I whispered, not wanting to believe that my loving, witty mother has gone. "No, she can't be..." I trialed off when uncontrollable sobs overtook my body. Flash backs of the accident started to come back to me. I remember. I remember my mother.. I remember looking into her eyes.

"Mommy," I wailed, wrapped my arms around me, ignoring the cast on my right wrist. As I laid in a fetal position, crying for the most important person in my life, I barely noticed the doctor saying he will be back later and leaving the room.

Everything was playing through my head on a constant loop. Leaving McDonald's, laughing because the spotty faced teenage boy behind the counter tried chatting up my beautiful mother. Us getting in the car, singing to the radio and chatting. Then, out of nowhere.. something. Someone. I don't know.. It all seems crazy. But I know one thing for definite... what happened to us was no accident.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou, yet again, if you have giving this story a shot. <strong>

**I have decided the chapters will most probably be small like this most of the time. I just haven't got the patience to write long chapters. But, I will try to update regularly. Like I said in the first chapter... I know where I'm going with this story. It has been mapped out in my head for over a year! **

**do you know where I'm heading? Review and let me know what you think and if you know what's going on! **

**Rec's - **

**Breaking the Silence by SparklingTwilight - a 2009 story! once of the first stories I read and got hooked to. I found it very emotional and shred some tears :') HEA!**

**FAP by 107yearoldvirgin - funny.. with lotsa sex ;) Got hooked as soon as I started reading. Watch Edward teach Bella the way of lust.. soon to be love. **

**Something old and something new :)**

**Enjoy! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned Edward. He would permanently be attached to my bedstead. With pink fluffy handcuffs. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Edward. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky biatchh :) **

* * *

><p>I felt completely numb.<p>

It was the morning after the crash when Shara, along with my other close friends, Gabby and Tracey, came to see me. They had heard. Tears traces down their faces as they gave me hugs.

No words were spoken.

We sat in silence for what felt like ages, just holding each others hands. Until a nurse came in and told them visiting times were over. They finally spoke, promising to see me soon. It broke my heart, even more, to see them leave. The last three people left on this earth who mean anything to me.

Not long after my friends left, Dr Hopkins entered to check me over.

"I was to see her," I told him in a raspy voice.

After a short pause, he looked up from my chart.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"My memory came back, doc," I whispered. "When the accident happened, I woke up in the car, and saw her. I saw my mom with dead eyes, blood in her hair and her neck twisted in a way it shouldn't have," I look up at the chubby doctor, and could tell by his eyes how kind his heart was. "I can't have that as my last memory of her," I trailed off in a whisper.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Good man Hopkins pulled through for me. About an hour after my request, he came through my room door with a wheelchair and a soft smile drawn across his face.<p>

"I've got some good news for you, Miss Swan," He started. "I've pulled some strings, and your mother is ready for you to see."

"Really?" I asked, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

"Really."

After being helped into the wheelchair, A nurse took over for Dr Hopkins and started pushing me towards the elevator.

I was a bag of nerves. I knew I had to do this, but at the same time, I was dreading seeing her.

Cold.

Lifeless.

It felt like an eternity before we stopped before a door.

It read 'morgue'.

Looking up at my accompanied nurse, I nodded my head, before looking at my lap.

I heard the knock.

Then the door opening.

I got rolled into the room.

I must have sat with my head lowered for quite some time, because a throat clearing interrupted the quiet.

Looking up, I saw a sympathetic face of a middle aged, attractive female. Not who I expected.

I took great care to ignore the slab in the middle of the room while taking in my surroundings.

The room was quite large, with a dozen refrigerated doors to my left and a work station to my right.

Sterile.

And it smelt clean.

I imagined a stench.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if your ready," The kind lady asked, voice gentle.

Nerves kicked in again as I lifted my head and looked at the slab, with a covered lump on top.

"Is she," I cleared my raw throat, "Is she.. okay?" I asked quietly.

The lady must have known what I meant.

Is her head...

"Yes," She spoke, nodding her head. "She looks like she is sleeping." Words spoken softly.

Taking in a deep breathe, I asked the nurse to wheel me closer.

"I'm ready, then," I whispered.

The coroner pulled back the paper shroud, revealing the woman who raised me.

All I could do was stare.

She looked peaceful, if pale.

Unlike me, mom always had sun kissed skin.

There was a small amount of blood still stuck in her hair, but you could notice they had tried to clean her up.

Her cheeks looked hallow.

But other than that, she looked like the woman who I used to sneak into bed with at night, after a bad dream.

I lifted my hand slowly, not sure whether to touch.

But as if on instinct, the back of my shaky hand stroked her cheek.

So cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we are still in hospital. Do not worry, I can garantee within the next few chapters some familiar faces will be popping up. and the 'supernatural' will be revealed. <strong>

**Rec's - **

**The Curse of the Swan by kitkat681 - This story is unbelievable. I'm addicted. As soon as it's updated, I'm there baby! Also a shout out to kitkat for such kind words :) **

**This Life by CaraNo - I bet most of you have already got her story on you alerts. If not, you should be ashamed! Go check her out, along with her other brilliant stories. **

**And as always.. review. I could do with some! **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, to anyone giving this story a chance! **

**I would like to say a BIG thankyou to my Beta, itsange. Very grateful for your help! **

**Oh, and btw.. I am not Stephanie Meyer. So therefore, I own nothing. :( **

* * *

><p>I've been staring at the wall in my hospital room.<p>

It's funny how when you stare at something for so long, your eyes make patterns out of nothing.

So far I've seen a bird, a sock and a crown. I think.

Maybe the grief's making me go insane.

I wouldn't be surprised. This room is enough to make a perfectly happy person lose their marbles.

And I'm not perfectly happy.

After leaving my mother yesterday afternoon, I have done nothing.

They have brought me food, but it's just left there untouched.

Magazines the girls have brought me are left the same way.

I just want to go home, but what is at home any more?

Nothing.

I had just started my summer break from school and Mom was going to take me camping, an experience of which I was dreading... now I just wish we had the chance.

Me and my friends were so excited about starting senior year. Now, all that runs through my head is that my Mom will never see me graduate.

Once my brain is on that path, it can't stop.

She'll never see me go to college.

Or get married.

She'll never experience being a grandmother.

And this is when the waterworks start on full effect.

I didn't think one human being could leak through their eyes so much.

Dr Hopkins walks in on my tremendous break down.

It doesn't seem to faze him no more. Instead, he gives me a soft smile and hands me a tissue so I can wipe away my tears.

"Stupid question, but how are you doing this morning?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"I.." My mind was blank. "I think I'm going mental, Doc."

He chuckles. _What?_

"That's to be expected, Isabella." Yes, he's on first name basis. "Your life has been thrown upside down, and you don't know what to do with yourself."

Smiling weakly, I start tearing the tissue into little pieces.

"I've got some good news, though," He starts. "You'll be able to go soon."

Looking up quickly, I checked to see if he's serious.

He looks pretty damn serious.

"Really?" I asked, hopeful but nervous.

"Really." He smiled, leaning forward while resting his elbows on his knees and putting his chin in his hand. "I've been in contact with your father and he.."

"Wait," I spoke, my voice strained. I sat up straight in my uncomfortable bed. "You've what?" I asked, making sure I've heard him correctly.

"Been in touch with your father?" He repeated, but he sounded hesitant.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I screeched, my voice going higher with each passing syllable.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked, leaning back in his chair with a worried and confused look on his face.

"Um.. Yes!" Screeching, again. "I don't know the man. He has never been in my life since my mom moved here! I don't even know what he looks like! Why did you need to contact him?" My voice, not having been used a lot in the passed three days, started hurting, so I tried to calm down and talk normally.

"Look, Isabella, You're under-age. By law, you can not leave this hospital without a guardian. The only other option would be the Social Services, at least until you turn eighteen," he calmly explained.

"I would rather that," I muttered, "It's only two more months."

"I don't know about your personal life, but what I do know is that even though this man has never been in your life, you need family at this time. You have been through a lot and from what your father has told me, he seems like a good option."

"When does he get here?" I asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>That night was restless, to say the least.<p>

Every time I dosed off, a feeling of unease woke me up.

Yes, I was nervous to meet Charlie.

Mom never talked about him much. All I knew is that I have his chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. Pretty bland features.

I used to ask questions about my family all the time growing up, but as time went on, and I saw Mom hurt over all my questions, I slowly stopped asking.

I did get a bit of information over the years though.

I've got two aunties.

Sian Brandon is a year older than my mother. Zoe Hale is a year younger.

According to mom, Sian has a husband, Derek, and a daughter, Alice, who is a year younger than myself.

Zoe has a husband, too. And a daughter. I'm a few weeks older than Rosalie.

According to Mom.

I've always felt like I was missing out on something, not knowing my aunties, uncles, cousins.

And grandparents.

When Mom left Forks for Phoenix, both Charlie's and her own parents were alive. Now, I have no clue if I'll ever meet my grandparents.

I looked up at the clock attached to the wall..

_3.12am_

Won't be long...

Everything was packed.

I didn't have much to start with. My handbag had been ripped apart when the fire fighters got me out of the car. Along with my bag, my cell phone was damaged.

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my 'father' to show.

That word... didn't feel right.

I've only known a mother.

Ten minutes later, I was still sitting in the same place, staring at the same spot on the floor, when I heard the door.

I didn't look up. I felt paralyzed.

Too nervous to face a strange man. Who I'll be living with.

A throat cleared, and with great difficulty I lifted my head.

There he was.

Standing next to Dr Hopkins was the man that was half of me.

He had tears making trails down his cheeks, getting stuck in his dark moustache.

He didn't look how I expected.

For starters, he had muscles.

In my head, I had pictured a beer belly, balding man.

Quite the opposite.

The only sign of ageing was the grey hair splattered throughout his brown, on top of his head. And moustache.

And a couple, _couple, _of lines on his handsome face.

Mom had been right. He was handsome.

The eyes are mine.

Standing up on shaky legs, I was overcome with emotion. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

This man... I don't know him. But it feels like I do.

"Bella," He spoke, quietly. Walked towards me, as if I was a startled animal.

I couldn't say nothing.

I felt my own tears fail me, being released.

Before I realised what I was doing, I walked forward and was engulfed in the arms of my only parent still in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie has arrived! <strong>

**At the moment, the story is moving at a snail's pace. Soon, we will give into the nitty gritty for supernatural life :) **

**I estimate in the next two - three chapters. **

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. With any luck, by the end of the week.**

**I've only managed to update it today because I have no work and my son is at school. **

**He had his first nativity play today! Amazing. I was close to tears. I'm a very proud mammy!**

**R&R!**

**Lotsa 333 **

**Rachel. x**


End file.
